


Foreshadowed

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, and sad, being cute, idk - Freeform, just marvin and whizzer, set after the baseball game so during the happy time, the usual, um, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: When Whizzer has a bad dream, Marvin tries to help; subsequently, Marvin hears about AIDS for the first time.





	Foreshadowed

**Author's Note:**

> hi, idk what I'm doing. I'm just obsessed with Falsettos and yeah here's my first piece of work for this fandom. I've written a lot under other names but I wanted to keep my falsettos fic kind of anonymous (mostly because I've also written a little bit of christian x andrew shit, don't @ me though like I know they're not a real thing and all that so just shh and let me have my moment because I probably will never post it anyway). Alright so yeah leave comments and tell me how shit this is, thanks.

They’d heard about the disease. 

Well, that wasn’t really true. Whizzer had heard about the disease. Marvin was still ensconced in his cocoon of a tight-knit family- sort of. Either way, Marvin wasn’t hearing the same rumors that Whizzer was. The gay community was scared. Members of their number were dropping like flies, and people were confused and unsure and desperately wanted their lovers and friends to be safe. Whizzer was scared, too. They were saying it could be anyone next. Now that he and Marvin were back together and things were alright, better than they’d ever been, even, he was absolutely terrified that something would interfere, something would creep up into their lives and ruin everything. He didn’t want to talk to Marvin about it, though. They were getting along so well now. Their fights were no longer really fights, but rather faux fights. They had all the high points: the passion, the biting words, the banter. But at the end of it all, Marvin and Whizzer escaped unscathed and the fight no longer devolved into anger but rather soft kisses and bare skin and warm embraces. 

That’s where Whizzer found himself now, wrapped up in Marvin’s arms and curled underneath the blankets on their bed. That was a lovely thought these days- their bed. Their apartment. Their anything, really. Once, Whizzer would never have dreamed of this kind of life. He wouldn’t have wanted it. But Marvin was different. This time, with Marvin, was different. Whizzer was different. Those two years had somehow given him a glimpse into who he was, and who he wanted to be, and he’d missed Marvin. That had been a painful realization to come to, that of missing Marvin. He’d gotten absolutely blackout drunk that night, hoping he could drown that particular sensation.He’d had no luck, though- the next morning, the feeling had prevailed. He’d come to accept it, and now he didn’t have to anymore. He didn’t want this comfortable feeling to go away, not now. Not when they’d just gotten it all figured out- well, mostly, anyway. 

Marvin seemed to sense Whizzer’s unrest. He nosed Whizzer’s collarbone, nudging him gently and exhaling a breath against his bare skin. Whizzer couldn’t help but settle against Marvin in response. 

“What are you worrying about?” Marvin asked. 

“Nothing,” Whizzer responded with a shake of his head that sent strands of his silky brown hair cascading into his forehead. He needed a haircut, and he distracted himself with thoughts of that. 

“You sure?” Marvin hummed in a low voice that reverberated against Whizzer in a pleasant, tactile way. 

“Mmhmm. Go to sleep,” Whizzer urged. It didn’t take much to convince Marvin- he hummed a murmur of affection against his lover’s skin and soon, he had drifted off to sleep. It took Whizzer some time more than Marvin, but eventually he faded off to a slumber as well and the two of them slept peacefully side by side. 

Marvin was drawn from sleep by the movement of the man in the bed next to him. Soft sheets were tangled around Whizzer and the younger man was muttering in his sleep, a thin sheen of sweat sticking his hair to his skin. He was fitful, twisting his head back and forth as his slender fingers curled around the blankets in a tight hold. 

“No, no, no,” Whizzer was muttering to himself- or possibly to someone else in his subconscious. Marvin hesitated- as comfortable as they’d become with one another, he wasn’t sure how to handle this. 

“Marvin,” Whizzer whimpered softly, and suddenly Marvin no longer had to question what to do. He reached out to Whizzer, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

“Whizzer, wake up,” he said, shaking him lightly in an attempt to rouse him from his restless sleep. Whizzer drew in a sharp breath as he woke, oak-brown eyes wild as he looked around at Marvin, who watched him with concern. 

“Marvin.” His voice wavered. 

“I’m right here,” Marvin told him quietly, watching him closely. He’d never seen Whizzer shaken like he was now, stripped of his charisma and boyish charm, not to mention his sexual power and the bedroom eyes that could make Marvin go weak with a glance. Now, he looked frightened and small; Marvin, who had never been particularly good at providing comfort, felt driven to try anyway. 

“Whizzer, it’s okay,” he said softly. He reached out and touched his lover’s shoulder, and Whizzer jumped under his touch. He started to pull back but Whizzer shook his head and rested his own hand on top of Marvin’s, trapping it against the bare skin of his shoulder. 

“Bad dream?” Marvin asked in a low voice. Whizzer nodded; his hair fell into his forehead again, and Marvin reached out to brush the strands from his skin almost instinctively. The tender, yet casual, action seemed to touch Whizzer in some way; he leaned forward after the removal of Marvin’s fingers, as if chasing the comfort that the action had brought him. Hesitantly, Marvin responded by threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Whizzer’s neck and tugging his lover’s head forward. Whizzer rested his forehead against Marvin’s shoulder, and Marvin felt his stuttering, halted exhale against his skin. 

“It’s okay,” Marvin said softly, caressing Whizzer’s scalp with his fingertips. He’d performed that action more than once before. It was always in the throes of passion or afterward, though- tender, maybe, but not comforting. Not like this. Now, Whizzer leaned into him and attempted to take a deep breath that ended up being more of a choked sob than anything else. 

“Hey, shh,” Marvin soothed, running his hand from Whizzer’s crown to his neck. “It’s okay.” 

Truthfully, Marvin just wanted Whizzer to calm down, to be content again. He adored Whizzer, would do anything for him, to make sure that he felt safe and loved. Marvin had learned a great deal in their time apart, and he would be damned if he screwed this up again. He may have had a hard time expressing himself directly to Whizzer’s face, but he told himself that now was not the time to let his pride and insecurities get in the way. Whizzer needed him now, and he told himself that it was yet another of those chances to prove that things were different. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Whizzer whispered, and Marvin shook his head. He gently tugged Whizzer closer to him, and the younger man hesitated at first, clearly taken aback by the offer of further comfort. 

“It’s okay, come here,” Marvin coaxed, just a little bit awkward. Whizzer looked up and met Marvin’s eyes; cool grey on warm brown, and Whizzer couldn’t help but be comforted by the love and genuine concern that he found there. He relented and curled close to Marvin, who wrapped his arms securely around his lover. Whizzer, still struggling to calm himself, took a shuddering breath. 

“Shh,” Marvin soothed. “You’re okay. You’re safe, baby, I’m here.” 

Whizzer bit back a cry as he nestled his head into Marvin’s neck, feeling the way Marvin ran his fingers along his bare back. All he could think of was getting that news; news of Marvin, dead like the others. Sick, dying, in the hospital, coughing and barely breathing. Whizzer wasn’t sure when that had become his worst fear- when it had become scarier to see Marvin hurt than to hurt himself. He wondered if that was love. He thought he loved Marvin, he was fairly certain that he did. As he curled himself into Marvin’s chest and tried to focus on the beating of his heart, Whizzer was pretty sure that if he hadn’t loved Marvin before, he did now. He’d never felt quite so safe as he did now, wrapped up with Marvin. 

“There’s a disease,” he breathed against Marvin’s warm skin. 

“What?” Marvin asked, sounding confused. 

“There’s a disease. Gay men are dying,” Whizzer told him. “I’m scared.” 

“Baby, don’t be scared,” Marvin murmured, brushing his fingers through his hair. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“I’m not scared that I’m going to die,” Whizzer admitted. His heart was pounding, a combination of the fear from the nightmare and the fear of Marvin’s reaction to what he was about to say. 

“You’re not?” Marvin asked softly, looking down at Whizzer. 

“No,” Whizzer breathed. He looked up, meeting Marvin’s gaze again. “I’m scared of losing you.” 

There was a moment of quiet; the two of them looked at each other in the half-light. Whizzer looked anxious, but Marvin’s gaze was soft and warm on his lover. He traced his fingers over Whizzer’s cheek and held his gaze. 

“You don’t have anything to fear. Everything will be alright,” he said reassuringly. He studied Whizzer. 

“You were afraid to tell me that?” he guessed. Haltingly, Whizzer nodded, and Marvin tilted his head to look at him. 

“Don’t be,” he replied in a low voice. The implied hung in the air; you don’t need to be afraid. Not this time. 

“Hold me,” Whizzer whimpered softly, and Marvin tugged him forcefully against his chest, holding Whizzer as tightly as Whizzer held him. 

“I’m here,” Marvin breathed. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

“Marvin,” Whizzer began slowly. 

“Yes?” 

“I think I love you.” 

Marvin’s breath caught in his throat. How often he’d thought of those words and Whizzer’s voice, soft lips and gently speaking the little syllables that meant so much. He swallowed hard and tightened his grasp on his lover. 

“I think I love you, too.” 

Silence prevailed, and then Marvin kissed Whizzer’s forehead, all soft tenderness and- yes, love. 

“Sleep, Whizzer. I’ll be right here.” 

“I know,” Whizzer mumbled, already half-asleep, and as his lips made messy contact with Marvin’s cheek, the disease was the last thing on Marvin’s mind.


End file.
